


Play Fair

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [46]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Accidents, Dogs, F/M, Hurt, Playing, Requested fic, Revealing Clothes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Reader wakes Chris up.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Series: Requested Fics [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/937128
Kudos: 36





	Play Fair

Chris stirred from sleep. His bedroom came into view, albeit blurred, as he rolled over to find himself alone. Waking a little more he cracked his eyes open more to see that he was in fact alone in the room. His partner’s side of the bed was empty, the sheets tossed back in disarray. Feeling that he must have slept in he turned his head to spot his alarm clock on his nightstand which read 3:32 am. The door to the ensuite was open and the bathroom was empty leaving Chris stumped as to her whereabouts. After hearing movement downstairs he decided to investigate. He kicked his blankets off and climbed out of bed, throwing the T-shirt he had discarded earlier on over his bare torso. He padded across the bedroom floor and out into the hallway which was again deserted, as he crossed the landing he could hear sounds from downstairs. 

As Chris neared he could hear the heavy breathing of Dodger, his dog, and a giggle from Y/N. He slipped silently around the corner into the living room where he found his housemates embroiled in a fairly vigorous wrestling match. Y/N was in the middle of the living room on all fours, her butt protruding towards the air as she leant forward coverting Dodger’s favourite toy. Her face was buried down into the toy, her arms wrapped around it as Dodger nudged her from all angles trying to retrieve it giving grunts of frustration when he couldn’t. Due to the position, Chris was a fluster as he pyjama shorts left little to the imagination as did the gaping hole her t-shirt created as gravity bunched it up near her head. 

‘What a pretty sight,’ Chris whistled causing both of them to look at him. Dodger looked up excitedly figuring his Dad had come to play too. Y/N shifted slightly so she could see Chris from under her arm. Her face was flushed and sweaty though Chris still liked what he saw. 

‘Like what you see there buster?’ she chuckled using Dodger’s distracted gaze to leap onto her feet and clamber up onto the sofa, his pig squeeze toy held high above her head. Feeling this was a sneaky tactic Dodger barked and circled the sofa like a lion circling his prey. Chris sat in the armchair opposite them.‘You could say that,’ Chris laughed, ignoring their play, ‘I mean this is good too. Feel free to keep jumping up and down like that.’ 

Y/N jumped on the sofa exaggeratedly giving Chris an eyeful as her pyjama top lacked the support she was accustomed too. Sensing Chris and Y/N were focused on each other Dodger spied his chance and before Y/N knew it Dodger was using the sofa as a springboard to jump almost over her head to knock the toy out of her hand. Unfortunately, this was quite the catapult and as the toy flew one way with Dodger on its tail Y/N was bowled over in the opposite direction going over the back of the couch in an almost 360 spin before crash landing on the carpet behind the couch. 

Chris howled with laughter. Tears streamed down his face as he failed to contain his merriment it was only when he heard a small cry of ‘ouch’ from behind the couch he grew concerned. Dodger had no interest, finally reunited with his favourite toy he had dashed off to his bed to bury it under the lining and sat there watching his parents oblivious to the havoc he had caused. Chris rushed behind the couch to find Y/N splayed out clutching her head. 

‘Babe, are you okay?’ he asked, fearing that she had actually done some damage.

‘I hit my head as I went down,’ she whined, ‘Dodger doesn’t play fair.’  
‘You had it coming I have to say,’ he said reaching out for her hands so he could pull her up to stand.   
‘I was only caught off guard because you were enjoying a free sex show!’ she said as he pulled her up she came to stand smack against his chest.  
‘That was considered a sex show? What are we, pilgrims? Give me a flash of your ankle again I don’t think I got it all,’ he joked and she swatted his chest with a sigh. As she did that Chris noticed a mark against her forehead and grabbed her chin so he could tilt it into the light.

‘What?’ she asked as he traced a finger against the damaged skin.  
‘I think you’ve got carpet burn on your forehead,’ he said.  
‘Oh great,’ she moaned, ‘can’t wait for everyone to ask how I got that.’   
‘Just tell them we were having scandalous raunchy sex,’ he chuckled wiggling his eyebrows.   
‘Oh yeah?’ she said, tracing a finger down his chest as she bit her lip, ‘what would I even say?’ 

In another shock of the night, Chris her by the thighs and hoisted her back over the couch before following the same course and coming to hover above her on the sofa.   
‘Why don’t I just show you?’ he said.  
‘Why don’t we go back to bed?


End file.
